


Open your eyes

by Kindred



Series: I've fallen from grace [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5, Group Love, M/M, Underage Kissing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his wish and spends Christmas with his God Fathers and he can't help but wish for more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first one of I've fallen from Graces

Harry was spending the Christmas days with Remus and Sirius, he was so over the moon about it that he felt like he was going to pass out from excitement. Remus met him at the train station with Padfoot sat waiting by his feet, as soon as they saw Harry Padfoot bounded over making the woman and girls screech as he flew passed them as he jumped onto Harry knocking him onto the ground and licking his face “Ahhhh Padfoot!” Harry chuckled as he tried to stop the dog from licking him.  
“That’s enough Pads let Cub up.” He said with a smile as he pulled the large back dog off him before he helped Harry up “Sorry Cub but since Dumbledore gave the go head for you to stay with us for the holidays he’s been hyper like a 6 year old on sweets.” Harry beamed as he enjoyed the away Remus was holding his hand and how he was looking at him.  
“It’s fine Remus, I’ve been really excited as well.” He grinned as he petted Padfoot.

Once Harry was settled in he walked down stairs where he found Sirius stood in the living room with piles of boxes piled high “What is this?” He asked, the dark hair man smiled at him and pulled out an angel   
“We’re going to decorate the house for Christmas because Remus won’t let us in the kitchen for a while.” Harry just smiled and open the boxes up and looked down and pulled out the Christmas tree lights. Sirius walked over to him and placed a hand on his hip making the teen look up at him “I thought as this is our first Christmas with you we should make it special.” Sirius said with warm smile  
“I like that.” 

By evening the house was decorated, Harry yawed as he sat on the sofa and looked at the tree by the fire place he smiled happily at it as he stood up and walked over to look at the golden objects that hovered just above the tree. Remus walks in looking at his cub “It look wonderful Harry you and Pads did a wonderful job.” He told him as the teen turned around to face him   
“Thanks Remmy.” He smiled as he watched the wolf moved towards him  
“It’s my first Christmas with you and Sirius.” He smiled, the dusty blonde cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth gently, Harry rubbed his face into Remus’ his palm letting his noise brush long the skin taking in his scent.

Remus watched the dark hair youth run his noise along his palm, he could feel the little hot blow of his air coming from his noise “Cub…” Remus swallowed the lump building in his throat as he watched Harry open his eyelids showing his bright green orbs “…breathing a scent of a wolf like that is not a safe game, it can lead to problems.” Harry lifted his head up and cocked to the side and smiled at him   
“What If I want these problems?” He whispered looking up at him with a sweet smile   
“Harry trust me.” He whispered “You don’t want this old wolf…”  
“I do I want you and Sirius.” He whispered. The dark hair teen dropped his hands by his side “I’m sorry.” He whispered looking down at the floor “I…I…” Harry started to feel his tears roll down his face “I shouldn’t have I’m sorry…” Remus moved forward stopping Harry from speaking and cupped his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

Sirius choose that moment to walk through the living room door, he stood there watching Remus holding Harry up against the wall and kissing the living day lights out of him. “Well someone couldn’t wait?” Remus jumped back forgetting he was supporting Harry up make the teen fall   
“AWO!” Harry moaned as his backside on the cold wooden floor “Son of a bitch.” The teen hissed. Remus looked at him   
“Oh Harry sorry.” He whispered as he helped pull the teen up. Sirius walked up to them carrying three glasses over to them   
“I see someone wanted Christmas early.” Harry blushed and looked down at the floor as he took the drink into his hand  
“Siri…  
“Moody it’s okay, there is nothing wrong with what you want.” He purred as he kissed Remus neck, Harry looked up at them and took a sip of the fire whisky in his glass “But we will need to be careful don’t we.” Harry looked up and frowned  
“W…What do you mean?  
“Harry your 15.” Remus pointed out downing his drink.   
“But Ron said it normal for wizards and witches to have…”  
“Harry…” Remus knelt in front of him lifted and hooked his fingers under his chin and left his face up and got him to look up at him as Sirius moved behind Harry and warped his arms around teen’s waist “…yeah but there’s laws against werewolves getting involved with witches and wizards especially young ones like yourself.”  
“And I am on the ran remember, we do this and it gets out Remus will be put to death along with me.” Harry’s eyes widen in fear and shook his head   
“I won’t tell anyone…” He cried out.

It was dark outside as the snow settled on the ground below covering tracks, Harry laying on the bed between too men all three were panting heavily the teen had his eyes closed trying to get his breathing back in control. The teen felt a warm hand on his on his stomach rubbed small circle Harry open his eyes and looked up at the owner’s hand and found a cheeky grin of Sirius “Happy?”   
“Yes.” Harry said hoarsely as he watched the man lean down and kiss him on the lips, Remus was nuzzling Harry’s neck making the teen shiver   
“Good, we just want to keep you happy our little night bird.”   
“I am happy I just wish Dumbledore would leave me alone.” Harry whispered as he sat up.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other before they pushed themselves up and sat next to him “What do you mean cub?” Remus asked as he watched the pale skinned teen pull the blanket tighter to himself, the dark haired youth bite red lip before looking up into their worried faces   
“He lies to me all the time, he say he doesn’t know what Dursley have been doing to me or... or about the depression.” Both men looked at each other with wide eyes before looking down at their cub “He is even turning his head when Hermione told him about Umbridge blood quill.” He whispered   
“You told us it was a hex from Malfoy?” Remus asked looking worried   
“Blood quill, who in there right bloody mind uses that!” Sirius yelled “Let me see your hand!” Harry lifted his hand up to show a white bandage warped around his hand.

Sirius started to unwind the bandage and peal it away until it got to the end and saw a yellow sticky stain, picking up his wand from the side of the bed he muttered something that Harry couldn’t hear and lifted the bandage away without hurting Harry “It’s infected.” Remus growled   
“Harry you should have said something to us? Gone to see Poppy? Seen Sev?” Sirius asked as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom   
“I’m-I’m sorry I didn’t want to see her smug fat face if I went to someone I didn’t know it would get infected, I’ve been cleaning it with warm water every day more than once but-but it’s been hard she gives me detention after my glasses until midnight.” Remus pulled Harry into his arms held him softly   
“Shhhh, we’re not mad at you love, we just want to keep you safe but in order for us to do that you need to tell us.” The wolf whispered as Sirius walks back over to the bed with a pain potion and a healing potion   
“Here drink these, they will help.” The dark haired man whispered into Harry’s ears.

The rest of the holiday was everything Harry could have wanted, he felt happy, safe and loved. He really didn’t want to go back to school he just wanted the world to disappear and leave him alone with Remus and Sirius but that was hardly going to happen not with Dumbledore wanting him to be his little weapon while Umbridge being a bitch. He sat on the stairs and sighed as he looked at his trunk by the front door, he was wearing new clothes that Sirius and Remus have gotten him making him look taller than he really was “Harry.” Sirius called to him, the dark haired teen looked up at him with a sad look “Cub what’s wrong?” He asked sitting next to him   
“I don’t want to go back.” He whispered, the older man put his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled Harry close letting the teen rest his head on his shoulder   
“You need to go back and get your education and drive that old bat out of your school.” He smiled, Harry smiled back weakly   
“I feel so alone some days, with everyone thinking I’m crazy and Ron sometimes is a dick, I think he only wants to be my friend because he can pick up some fame.” He said looking down at Sirius hands laying the fact that his hands were bigger than his and rougher   
“I know you feel alone right now but just think about the end of the year when you, me and Remus can be together.” He smiled,   
“If old Dumbledick don’t send me back to that hell hole.” He mumbled making the man smile.

“Harry Molly’s here?” Remus said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs, Harry looked at him and frowned as he stood up feeling his tears start to well up with tears. “Oh my little Night bird come here.” The wolf whispered as he open his arms, he warped his arms around Harry and kissed his neck where the wolf and the dog left their mark over the last three weeks “Speak to Sev if you ever feel lonely.” Remus smiled, Harry looked at him and smiled at him   
“He hates me.”   
“He just needs to see you.” Sirius said  
“Are you ready Harry dear?” Molly said making them all turn around to look at the red haired woman “Oh my Harry looked at you, those clothes do become you.” She smiled  
“Thank you.”


End file.
